To Find a Home
by Dragondancer81
Summary: A 17 year-old Paige is homeless and living on the streets, one day by luck or by fate she is saved by Walter and Team Scorpion. However is she ready to handle a teenage team of geniuses and can the team handle looking after a young child whilst they're still kids themselves? A story about family, friends and drama. *Updated Randomly* *Temporary Hiatus*
1. Street Rat

**_Hey guys DragonDancer here I wrote this because it got stuck in my head today and needed to be written down._**

 ** _Hopefully you like it and it isn't that bad. Rating may change later and I don't have an updating schedule it will be random._**

 ** _Please be nice and no Nasty reviews I would appreciate constructive criticism though. Waige, Quintis and Melvester._**

 ** _Also: I DONT OWN SCORPION_**

 ** _~That's all4now Dragondancer out :)_**

* * *

 **To Find A Home**

* * *

Paige sprinted quickly down the side-walk. It was getting late and she had to get back to Ralph. The three year old boy was waiting patiently for his mother to finish her shift and come home to their latest squatting spot; an abandoned warehouse just north of Paige's high school. It wasn't comfy but it was safe and dry and that was all that mattered to the 17 year old and her son.

Paige turned the corner and slipped in a puddle of what looked to be coke but she couldn't be sure. In these parts of town the puddle of mysterious brown liquid could be something else entirely. Cursing she tried to stand up, failing utterly and landing in an ungraceful heap back on her butt again.

Trying once more to stand, Paige grabbed onto the closest available pole to haul herself up; a street lamp that was covered in graffiti and knife marks. Slowly, ever so slowly, she managed to get off the ground and up on her feet. Hobbling over to a nearby bench, she sat down and examined her injuries.

A few scrapes on her knees maybe but that wasn't the problem here. The problem was that her ankle was swollen to almost twice its normal size. Cursing once again she stood up and struggled onwards. She had no time to rest on that bench any longer. Ralph was still at the warehouse and she'd be damned if she was to leave him there by himself any longer.

She was able to get a few more blocks closer to the warehouse before she had to take another breather. Paige wasn't an unfit person by any means but she also wasn't the most athletic either. Plus it didn't help that the last meal she ate by herself was a stale bagel and that was yesterday afternoon. Ralph of course was her main priority. He was the first receiver of any meal that she had managed to scrounge out of the dumpster of the local restaurants. After she was sure he had had enough food to keep in a healthy state she would gather together a few measly morsels for herself.

Water was simple enough. There was an old garden tap out the back of the warehouse that was their only source of clean pure H2O. Just in case though the young mother was sure to always boil the water before allowing her precious boy to drink from it. Other necessities like clothes, blankets and toiletries were continuously donated to a local church. There were a few churchgoers who had even started donating enough money to the teen so that she would be able to attend a local high school. The supplies they received weekly kept the pair alive so Paige felt eternal gratitude to the church and its regular donators.

She shivered, when had it started getting cold? It was barely winter and already it was only 16 degrees Celsius (60.8 degrees Fahrenheit). Reluctantly she started moving again. Limping down the street a few more blocks getting closer and closer to her destination.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Paige crawled through the small hole in the chicken wire fence and stumbled into the warehouse. Easing down onto the pile of blankets in her special corner she was greeted by an anxious three year old. Cradling him close to her chest the young mother spoke soft words to sooth the boy. "Shh… It's okay baby. I'm here… Shh..."

Paige knew her boy was a little different ' _Challenged_ ' as some might say. But to her he was beautiful. To her he was perfect.

Ralph didn't talk much, only if it was urgent and only to her. When he was first born and they lived in a better situation Paige had taken him to an expert child speech therapist along with the boy's father. The therapist had basically told her that she was too young to understand how hard it was to raise a child like Ralph and had recommended that she put him up for adoption or in a special centre for children like him. The therapist had offered to take the child to a centre for her but when Paige declined her offer insisting that she and her boyfriend would raise the child on their own the trouble started. The therapist had threatened to call social services to come and take the child away from the couple should they not comply with her advice and hand over Ralph. A frightened Paige turned and fled out the door desperately hoping that she wasn't going to follow through on her threat.

Luckily she didn't but even so that incident set off a chain of events that eventually led to Paige and Ralph living on the streets- a homeless mother and a fatherless child.

After she was certain the young child had eaten his fill of his daily meal Paige got him ready for bed. Smiling as she ruffled her sleeping angels brown locks. Paige made herself comfortable and settled down next to him. Unconsciously Ralph burrowed into his mother's skinny form naturally seeking out the extra warmth.

* * *

The following morning Paige awoke feeling worse than the previous night. Her ankle throbbed and her head pounded, regardless she forced herself to get up and moving.

 _'Today is even worse than yesterday_ ' Paige noted. Rain was pouring down the roof of the warehouse pooling in puddles at her feet. A cold wind was blowing and there was no sun in sight. Paige knew that she should just stay back today. She knew that she probably wouldn't get far with her ankle and all this rain. She knew that yet she also knew that Ralph and she couldn't survive long without any food. Maybe she could but Ralph? He was only three and was already used to eating stale bread and old tinned veggies.

Making her way out into the street Paige glanced around checking to see if there were any other dumpster divers around. Upon realising she was the only one crazy enough to be out in this kind of weather Paige grinned to herself. If she lasted today maybe she could gather enough food for lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast.

Her usual spots were her best food sources and they were the three closest to the warehouse. First off was the dumpster behind the local Chinese restaurant. _'Hmm... Not much here only rotten meat. I'll have to move on.'_ Paige climbed out of the dumpster and headed to her next destination. The rain was pouring down even harder than before but she didn't care.

By now her ankle was basically unusable so she shouldn't have been able to walk. However she was used to hard life like this and Ralph was counting on her. Refusing to let the pain show Paige strode onwards to her second stop. It was in a back alley, the only dumpsters there belonged to the bakery and some other building that Paige didn't remember the name of. It was called scorch or scorpion or something like that.

By now she was in a bad way, barely able to walk and definitely in a lot of pain. _'Must get… Must get.. Food… Nearly there…'_

"Ugh" Uttering a disgruntled cry of pain as her ankle finally gave way Paige fell down, hitting the wet concrete with a loud "SMACK!".

Closing her eyes she silently prayed for some miracle to save her from dying in this cold dark alley. Paige closed her eyes allowing the welcoming darkness to envelope her and escape the pain. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was _'Please! If I am going to die here at least let some kind soul save my boy and raise him to be the best he can be. Let them succeed in where I have failed. Just let him is safe.'_ There she lay cold and wet, barely alive in an alleyway. She was never to hear the startled cry of her saviour. Never to feel the warm arms lift up her frail form and carry her inside the grey concrete building. Never to notice being set down gently on a couch in her future home that housed her future family.

* * *

Walter didn't know why he did it. It was illogical. It was strange. The genius couldn't make sense of it. He didn't believe in fate because fate was for normals that were unable to comprehend what his advanced intellect could. Nether the less he turned down the back alley that led to Scorpion HQ and decided to _'go with his gut_ ' as Cabe would put it.

He expected to be rewarded for his efforts with rubbish strewn everywhere, like the last time some punks had decided to screw around with him and his team. Instead 17 year old Genius Walter O Brian was met with the crumpled form of a young women strewn across the alley way. She appeared to be around his age maybe a year or two younger; it was hard to tell from her skinny figure and old worn clothes.

Letting out a startled cry he hurried over to the teen and examined her further. The rain had since stopped about half an hour ago but the cold air temperature and wind kept up. She was a street rat he deduced, taking in her full appearance. And she was obviously malnourished.

Picking her up Walter frowned slightly she was cold. Too cold. Checking her forehead he was alarmed to find she had a fever and a high one at that. Her ankle was badly sprained, possibly even broken. It was red, swollen and was definitely at the wrong angle he'd have to have Toby wrap it. He was useless at those sorts of things.

Carrying the young women inside he placed her gently on the couch before heading upstairs to find Toby and the rest of the team. They needed to be informed of their visitor who was unconscious on the couch.

Entering the _'Rec room_ ' Walter came across two teens in the middle of an intense arm wrestling match. The girl with the black hair and the leather jacket was easily winning. The boy with the smirk and the hat was losing but still managing to put up a reasonable fight.

"Toby!"

SLAM! The boy with the hat let out a cry of outrage as his hand whacked the table. "What! No fair! Walt distracted me. I demand a rematch!"

"Why because you lost to a girl Doc?! Just give up I've won the last 5 matches in a row!"

"Toby!" Walter cried out again getting slightly irritated. "We've got a visitor and she needs medical attention ASAP."

Toby's joking face instantly turned serious but he couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sure thing Walt I'll grab my stuff." Toby left and came back in a few seconds with a black bag full of medical supplies. "So where is this beautiful young lady that's got you in such a flush Walt?"He winked at the other genius.

"One I am incapable of feeling EQ so the term 'flushed' because of a woman is inaccurate. Two she's in a bad way Toby so you should probably go help her right now."

"...Killjoy" Toby muttered under his breath as he followed Walter down the stairs and into the garage.

* * *

"Well that just about covers it. She should be fine once she comes to but she needs more rest and it wouldn't be right if we made her leave, so I suggest we let her stay here for the night." Toby informed Walter. "I've wrapped up her ankle the best I could and gave her some sleeping medicine to make sure she sleeps but someone's going to have to watch her in case her fever spikes or she wakes up."

Walter nodded he expected as much. "Inform Happy and Sylvester that there is a guest staying for a while. Make sure they don't disturb her. I'm going to see if I can find anything about her in her bag." Walter motioned towards Paige's backpack lying on the floor next to the couch.

"Will do Walt." Toby nodded saluting mockingly before adding slyly "Don't try anything funny to our guest will you? Waking up here will freak her out enough. Don't want to add fuel to the fire."

"Toby that notion is completely preposterous I have no possible reason to try anything 'funny' to her as you say and I think that as a shrink you should have already known that." Toby shook his head as he made his way up to the loft

"It was a joke Walt. A J-O-K-E"

Walter turned his attention to the task at hand: the teenager had almost no way to identify herself in her back-pack other than a faded photo of herself and a young baby. _'Her brother perhaps?' 'No maybe it's hers…_ ' _'The resemblance is definitely there but I can't know for certain until she wakes up.'_ The thoughts kept rushing through his head the longer he stared at the photo in his palm.

The only other identification he found was an old student ID card for one Paige Dineen. So that was her name than; Paige Dineen. It was a nice name he supposed, simple. He was about to research her on his computer when she began to toss and turn on the couch moaning in pain.

He felt her forehead, it was hot. He refilled the bucket at the sink and dipped a cloth into it allowing it to soak up the water. Squeezing out the excess he placed the cool cloth on Paige's forehead.

* * *

Eventually her fever broke but by this time it was already the next day. Groggily Paige opened her eyes and blinked. Her head was woozy and she shifted slightly to get into a better position on such a comfortable couch. _'Wait Couch_? _What in the heck?!_ ' Paige sat up quickly and looked around. She was in what looked to be a renovated garage; there was a workshop and a kitchen and even stairs leading to an upstairs loft.

Paige began to panic. She was scared and confused. She tried to get off the couch onto her ankle which somehow had become expertly wrapped in bandages when she heard voices. Getting back into her previous position she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't know them. They might not be trustworthy.

"Let's see how our beautiful visitor's doing this fine morning Walt. Reckon she's awake yet?" The first male voice asked.

"Toby. It would probably be best if we checked on her yes. If she is awake we need to find out answers like for starters why she was unconscious in the back alley." The second voice replied.

Paige held her breath as the voices came closer and tried to look like she was sleeping. She failed.

"You know we can tell you're awake. I'm a trained professional and he's not too shabby either." The first voice said only mildly sarcastic. "Come on we won't bite. We're friends." The voice coaxed adopting a soothing tone seeing that sarcasm probably wasn't going to help.

"Uh yes. It would be inefficient to treat your injuries and then harm you. If we were going to hurt you it would have been simpler just to leave you to die in the alley." Paige heard what sounded like a face-palm before the first voice spoke again "Hey just ignore Walt okay? He isn't good with these things."

Hesitantly Paige opened her eyes and faced the voices.

"Hey there sleepyhead I'm Toby nice to meet you Miss Dineen." The boy with the hat bowed extravagantly before elbowing his friend. "And this fellow here is Walter."

"H..hi.." Paige squeaked out "How did you uh know my um name?" Toby grinned at her.

"Walter here found your bag and out of concern he searched your possessions and came across your student ID. Hey Presto!" Toby waved his arms in the air. "Your identity!".

"We have a few questions we would like to ask you." Walter the black haired boy with the expressionless face said. "First and foremost what were you doing in the Alley, Second Why are you a runaway and Thirdly who is this in the photo with you?" Walter held up the photo of Paige and Ralph that was taken a year after he was born. Back when they still had money and a family.

"Well if you couldn't already tell I'm… I'm a dumpster diver. I would prefer if you didn't know the details and lastly the boy there is my son Ralph!" Paige informed him only slightly ashamed that she was a dumpster diver. All was calm for a few peaceful seconds until...

"RALPH! HE'S STILL AT THE WAREHOUSE I NEED TO GO GET HIM! I HAVE TO GET HIM!" Paige's eyes were wide with hysteria, panicking she scarmbled off the couch and sized up the boys. If she could make it past them she was free and she could be with Ralph. He shouldn't be alone. _'Oh god! How long have I been Here? He's probably scared stiff! I need to go!'_ another thought entered her mind _'what's that wierd sucking sound'_

She tried to run for it but was stopped quite easily by Toby."Hey easy there miss Dineen. Calm down. Take deep breaths. That's it. Don't want you passing out now do we?" Toby instructed.

 _'Those weird noises were coming from me?_ ' Paige slowly began to start calming down she wanted to get to Ralph but freaking out wouldn't help- she hadn't even realised how much she needed air. It was quite obvious that Toby wouldn't let her go as he guided her back to the couch, he shared a quick glance with Walter before scolding the girl gently "You need to rest, you're injured and your unwell."

"No! Ralph I have to get him he's all alone. He needs me!" Paige tried to protest but she couldn't muster the strength to knock away Toby's arm as he pushed her back down on the couch. Toby nudged walter with his foot trying to get him to say something

Walter coughed as he got the message "I can get your son for you. If you tell me where he is I can go pick him up for you." Walter told Paige as Toby continued to be ' _Soothing_ ' "I'll collect him and when we get back you tell us your story deal?"

Paige nodded weakly she couldn't protest if she wanted to and these guys were only trying to help "O..Okay just bring him back to me. Bring my baby back to me. Number 37 strawberry street. That's where we were squatting."

Walter looked at her curiously "The old warehouse?"

Paige nodded "Yeah that's the place. That's where Ralph is."

"Hmm…" Walter looked at Paige once more before heading out the door to collect Paige's Son Ralph.

* * *

Paige desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but she was so tired and the medicine Toby brought her made her feel really drowsy. Closing her eyes she drifted once more into a soft dreamless sleep.

Toby watched her from the desk across the room. 'Interesting…' 'Very interesting...'

* * *

 ** _That's it for now guys how did I do? OK I hope. Bye!_**


	2. Welcome to the Family

**_Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Hey guys it's me Dragondancer and I have another chapter for you "Yay!"_**

 ** _I won't be able to update it over the weekend though I have to go camping with some friends of mine... NO INTERNET :( :( :( *The horror!*_**

 ** _Hopefully you like it. Keep on being awesome readers!_**

 ** _*Disclaimer I don't own scorpion but I wish I did!*_**

 ** _~Dragondancer P.S There is more Happy in this one and a little bit of Quintis ;p_**

* * *

Walter looked back to the little boy trudging along behind him. Ralph was _'Intriguing_ ', the boy may have been a street rat but looking at him you would hardly be able to tell. Unless you were Toby of course; the shrink was a wizard about things like that. He had expected a scrawny little thing barely able to survive but other than a slightly skinnier frame than most children his age Ralph was perfectly healthy.

 _'Paige must have made sure he got most of the food_ ' Walter noted. Indeed that was what the young mother had done; she would not eat herself until her precious baby was fed and healthy. This was why her health was so poor lately. She would have perished in that alley had Walter not decided to turn that way and listen to his gut.

Suddenly, Ralph stumbled over a rock lying on the path launching forward crashing into the 17 year old. Muttering a quiet, barely audible apology the 3 year old resumed his normal pace lagging ever so slightly behind Walter.

Walter wondered briefly how Toby was getting along extracting information from Paige. She was definitely a tough nut to crack but once Ralph was back safely he felt for sure she would tell them her story. The entire thing! Not just some snippets, they needed to know exactly how she ended up like this "Come along Ralph" Walter said as he grabbed the little boy's hand. "Your mother is waiting."

* * *

Toby groaned dramatically as Paige refused yet another of his offered pain relievers. "Paige I'm serious this time. You need to drink this. D-R-I-N-K DRINK!"

Paige shook her head stubbornly. She wasn't going to drink any funny tasting medicine until she knew her boy was safe.

Happy came down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about, like Sylvester she knew Paige was there but hadn't had enough time to be introduced to her yet. If she was surprised to see Paige in a hearted staring contest with Toby she didn't show it instead she looked a little bit pleased that Paige was refusing to do as the shrink wanted.

Paige broke her staring contest with Toby as she got closer to observe the newcomer something in her eyes shifted to maybe recognition? It was hard to tell and happy wasn't one to pry into other people's lives. She had her people to care about and they had theirs.

Maybe it was because Happy saw something of herself before she met the others in Paige. Maybe she was different for a normal. Whatever the reason Happy Quinn felt the need to help the situation the best way she knew how… With a threat! "Look. I know you're worried about your kid and I respect that, I really do. But if you don't suck it up and drink the medicine the Doc is offering you than so help me I will walk over to that couch and force feed it to you! Is that clear!?"

Paige nodded immediately accepting the shrink's concoction and downing it in a few gulps. Toby whistled in appreciation; Happy Quinn could be one scary girl at times. He should know they'd started a relationship a month or so earlier.

Happy eyed Paige once more, daring her to say something, anything. What she didn't expect though was for Paige to look her in the eye and smile at her. Most other normal would have hated Happy and the way she just demanded things but Paige she was strange.

"Nice to meet you I'm Paige" She stuck out her hand in front of the confused mechanic. "What's your name?"

"Happy." Happy shook the proffered hand and regarded Paige with new interest. She liked her she decided. She wasn't like most _'normals'_. "I see you've already met the doc" Happy gestured to Toby who was observing the reactions both females had.

"Yeah thanks to him and Walter I'm still alive and not rotting in some gutter. Thanks for that by the way Toby." Paige directed the last part at the shrink who sent a lazy grin back at her. "No problemo it's what I do."

Happy snorted "Yeah that and trying to get into casinos."

"Excuse me? Those casinos are goldmines Hap! They're filled with ignorant rich fools who need their pockets lightening."

Paige watched Happy and Toby bicker back and forth like a married couple. Walter and his friends were like a strange little family. A family of genius's she realised. By now Paige had heard all about Walter and his friends from Toby. She suspected it was a ploy to get her to open up about her past but still enjoyed hearing about the group.

She knew Walter was the leader of their little ' _Cyclone_ ' as Toby referred to it. Happy was a mechanical prodigy and was able to build and fix just about everything. She knew about Sylvester, Toby had said he was a mathematical prodigy ask him any math problem and he could solve it in seconds. Toby himself was a Harvard trained MD who had graduated earlier that year.

Cabe Gallow was the owner of the building they all lived in and sometimes came with them with jobs that needed to be done. He was sort of like the grandfather of the group looking after his grandkids.

Happy and Toby wouldn't stop arguing so Paige decided to distract them with a question. "Hey um guys who's that?"

She pointed to an old photo sitting at the back of a shelf covered in dust. In the photo was the four of them and one other boy who wore glasses and was frowning at the thought of wasting time with a photo.

Happy's gaze darkened as her eyes met with the face on the picture "No-one."

Toby also quietened at the thought of the boy. "We don't talk about him any more."

"O…Okay" Paige decided not to press further that was their business not hers, if they didn't want to tell her that was fine. It was at that moment that the door to the garage opened and Walter stepped in along with Ralph.

Ralph smiled as he saw his mother and she returned it opening her arms wide as he jumped up to cuddle her on the couch. "Ralph I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Happy and the funny looking one over there in the hat is Toby."

Toby grinned and waved at Ralph. "Hey Ralph. Your mum has told me a lot about you. The name's Toby!"

Happy wasn't sure how to react so she went with the casual "Sup!".

Walter sighed the time for introductions was over. He had kept his part of the deal now it was Paige's turn to keep her part of the bargain. "Ralph there is some food in the kitchen if you are hungry ask Happy and she will escort you."

Ralph's stomach rumbled. "Okay Walter." He said happily as Happy took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

Paige couldn't help the surprise in her voice as she exclaimed "Wow! You must have really made an impression Walter he doesn't talk to anyone but me."

Walter shrugged. "He trusts me; I brought him back to you, you are his most important thing as he is yours. Now I believe you were going to talk to us once we brought back Ralph?"

Paige bit her lip "I suppose so…" She sighed running a hand over her face "Where do I even start?"

Toby answered for her "How about you start with Ralph. Your seventeen now and he looks to be about three years old. So you either adopted him; which is highly unlikely, given your family resemblance or you became a mother really young."

Paige looked away as she answered "When I was 14 I found out that my mother had cancer. My father tried to hold the family together but it didn't work. I drifted away from him and started hanging out with the wrong sort of people if you know what I mean… Well one day there was this party and it was getting really wild, someone must have spiked the punch because the next morning I woke up in bed with a total stranger and a pounding headache…"

Toby nodded and motioned for her to continue "Keep going. I know it's hard but we want to help you. We want to help Ralph."

As he pointed towards the little boy in the kitchen eating chips with Happy. Paige gulped and tried to stop the tears from falling. She hated this part. She never liked telling it. It only brought her pain.

"Well me and the boy… His name was Drew… He didn't want this to threaten his reputation so we kept it quiet. But after one week my uh… cycle it was due and it hadn't come. I went to the doctor and that's when he told me I might be pregnant. The following week I told Drew and he freaked out. He was three years older than me and was the star baseball player at his high school so he begged me to get an abortion."

The tears had started falling now and she kept on talking if she stopped she wouldn't be able to talk about it again. "But I refused and he hit me…"

Her hands began to shake as she continued "When I finally gave birth to Ralph I thought he had changed and was willing to assist me in raising our child. He did for a while whilst my father was still alive and my Mother… When she passed away though we got kicked out because I reminded my father, too much of her."

"We lived comfortably for a little while until we realised that he should have been talking more. The only person Ralph would talk to was me- His mother not Drew his father. Drew didn't like it so we talk him to a therapist that tried to take him away from us. We got evicted shortly after that and yeah he just up and left like that. So with no job, no money and no home we were forced to live on the streets."

Walter interrupted at that point stopping her from talking about the subject any longer "And that just about takes it to where I found you in an Alley correct?"

Paige nodded in agreement grateful that she didn't have to talk any longer.

"Toby a word if you please?" Walter asked as he retreated away from the couch giving Paige some much needed space. Toby waved goodbye to Paige as they left her to rest in peace on the couch.

"So what did you think?" He asked the shrink as they were a far enough distance away from Paige.

"Her story checks out from what I got from little bits and pieces from her file and she needs a place to stay. We have an extra bunk in Happy's room and Ralph could stay with Sylvester. It would be more efficient as we do need another team member comfortable communicating with ' _normals'._ "

"I think it's a great Idea- Someone else who can fill out the paperwork instead of us!" Toby grinned at the thought of never having to handle all the forms and wavers again.

"Besides everyone here likes her even you and Happy. It's good to see you finally attracted to someone of the opposite sex Walter it makes you more human."

Walter sputtered What crazy notion gave you that idea Toby?"

"Oh I don't know Walt maybe the way your eyes keep glancing over to Miss Dineen as she rests on our couch or maybe it's the way your palms sweat when you talk to her. But than again what do I know I'm just a trained professional!" Toby winked as he scooted over to the kitchen to talk with Happy and Ralph.

Walter shook his head at his friend's antics; he was Walter O Brian a genius with an estimated 197 IQ. All geniuses know that a high IQ equals a low EQ. There was no way that he Walter O Brian was attracted to females with this so called ' _Love'_.

' _No matter how pretty she is or the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about Ralph.,.'_

* * *

"Sylvester this is Ralph Paige's son."

"Ralph this is Sylvester another one of my friends."

Ralph approached Sylvester with guarded caution before settling down on a chair to watch the game with interest "What's it called?" He asked curiously inching forward closer to the game.

Sylvester smiled as he motioned for the younger boy to come and see. "This Ralph is called chess."

* * *

"Walter come here quickly!"

Sylvester's voice echoed down the stairs into the garage. Walter had just finished explaining to Paige that she and Ralph were welcome to stay and live with the team so long as she handled the job as their secretary. The overjoyed girl had readily agreed and settled back to sleep on the couch. The drugs Toby had supplied her with made her feel awfully tired.

Sprinting up the stairs to see find out what the problem was he came face to face with a gleeful  
Sylvester and Ralph who had just finished a game of chess. "What is it Sylvester I have work to do?"

"Yes I know Walter but look!" Sylvester pointed excitedly at the chess board "Checkmate in 8 moves! The kids a genius!"

Walter's eyes widened at the implications of what this meant. Sylvester was a grand master at chess and Ralph had beaten him when he was only three! Now that Paige was staying with them as their secretary they had the opportunity to give Ralph something that they never had; the understanding and guidance of a team of Genius's.

As Sylvester set the board up for another game against Ralph, Walter headed down to break the news to Paige.

 _Her son wasn't disabled, he was enabled. A true genius._

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter guys I hope you liked your reviews meant so much to me! :)**_

 _ **Thankyou to those that reviewed and Favorited!**_

 ** _Shout-out_** _ **to those of you who reviewed: Tayyabatest, Liasonfan75, smithren, pamz, bobolovesclyde,dragonfly42pf and Guest- Thankyou all so much!**_


	3. Jerks and Nerds

**_Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Hey guys it's me again with an update Yay! So mild chapter warning mentions of abuse and extremely mild cursing. Also I don't like Drew that much and it probably shows..._**

 ** _Anyway's thanks so much for all your support you make me so happy with reviews and fav's!_**

 ** _Hope you like it! *Disclaimer- I don't own scorpion :(*_**

 ** _(But I wish I did. It would be so awesome! Waige all the way baby!)_**

 ** _~Dragondancer_**

* * *

Paige glanced back down at the watch Sylvester had given her as a present for becoming part of the team. It was only 6 o'clock so there was plenty of time left for her to shopping for a present for Ralph. Walter had said be back at 7:30pm or earlier so Paige still had about an hour before she had to return to the garage.

Two weeks had already passed since Paige was given the opportunity to join the scorpion team and she had already learned so much about the team and herself. Paige had took it upon herself to start doing the grocery shopping the week earlier and since no-one else wanted to do it she got the job.  
Of course both Walter and Toby still warned her to go easy on her ankle, she did some real damage to it when she decided to keep pushing on, despite the fact she knew it was sprained or broken.

Now as she looked back to the crumpled list of things she needed to buy for the fridge she checked off her mental check-list: Eggs? Check. Milk 99% fat free with no added hormones? Check. Salt and vinegar chips? Check. And last but not least, A block of Cadbury Dark Chocolate for movie night.

Handing over the money to the cashier at the checkout Paige collected up her bags and left with her change to buy something for Ralph. Passing a toy store window, she noticed a particular telescope. It was perfect. The right price-Not to expensive but not cheap enough that it would break first go, The perfect colour- Ralph didn't seem to like all things decorated with pretty colours he preferred the simple stuff and it even came with a chart of the solar system. It was the perfect gift for Ralph.

Checking the time once more, she was about to head into the store when a voice stopped her short. "Paige…"

Her breathing escalated as chills ran down her back. She turned around to face the owner of that voice. The one person she hated and feared most in the entire universe. He was Drew, the father of her son. "Drew? What are you doing here?" She squeaked out, trying not to let her fear show.

"I'm heeerrreee for you Paiige…" His words slurred together, it was obvious he was drunk. (Again) Paige backed up. A drunken Drew was not someone she felt like facing. Not now. Not ever. Mustering up all her courage she turned towards the object of all her pain and suffering. He had to go. He was a threat to Ralph and that was something the young mother did not tolerate.

"Drew. Leave me alone I don't want you to be here. You only cause me pain." She told the giant of a man. But did he listen no. He rattled on and on about how sorry he was and how much he missed her. Not how much he missed his son but how much he missed her. Eventually Paige had had enough and she started to leave when he grabbed her wrist and a spike of pain when up her arm.

"Let me pass Drew. I have somewhere I need to be." Checking her watch Paige realised she had been standing there for at least an hour and a half and was already running late.

Surprisingly Drew relented and let her leave calling after her "Paiiigee… I looove you and I'mm coming for yoouu! You caann't outrun me Paaige I will fiind you!"

* * *

Sprinting away as fast as she could go Paige soon found herself in front of Scorpions HQ. Wondering how she was going to explain this to Walter and the team. Paige tried sneaking in without being noticed. She made it as far as the fridge before Walter's voice broke through the quiet.

"Your late. Why?"

Paige scrambled for an excuse. He was mad and this wasn't the time to tell anyone about Drew. She had it handled. He wasn't going to be bothering her again. But even as she reassured herself in her head, there was still a little voice screaming at her to tell her friends. "I.. I um… Ran into an old friend." She lied, hoping that Walter would buy the excuse. He didn't.

"We were worried Paige. You're over half an hour late. Something happened what was it?"

Cursing inwardly Paige rubbed the back of her neck casually. Could she tell him? She didn't want to bother the team and that's all Drew was a minor problem, just a little bother. "I already told you Walter I ran into an acquaintance that's all… yeah just got caught up in conversation." technically that wasn't all a lie.

"Interesting you went from old friend to acquaintance in just a few minutes." Toby poked his head around the corner. "I wasn't listening in you know. I just happened to overhear your conversation."

He and Walter cornered Paige as she looked for a way out of this mess. She didn't want to face them right now. Drew was not something she needed to talk about. Why did they care so much anyway?

Happy who had heard the commotion came over to see what all the fuss was about. When she got to the kitchen she saw Toby and Walter cornering a guilty Paige. "What's going on?" The mechanic questioned.

Walter kept his gaze on Paige the entire time he was speaking "Paige won't tell us why she was late."

Paige tried to defend herself again only to be shot down by Toby. "Paige. You know we can tell when you're lying and you're lying right now so I'll ask you again. What happened?"

When Paige clammed her mouth shut and refused to talk Happy stepped in and noticed something out of the corner of her eye that seriously bothered her. A bruise. Not just any bruise either, this bruise was in a shape. The shape of someone's hand. "Paige." Happy's tone was seething, anger dripping from every word even Toby backed up a little bit in fear.

"Who did that to you?" the mechanic reached out and grabbed Paige's wrist and pulled back her sleeve exposing it properly so the others could see.

Paige was panicking now as she tried to pull out of Happy's firm but gentle grasp. Walter's voice was devoid of emotion as Toby and Happy both grabbed an arm of the struggling Paige.

"Talk! Now!" He barked out. Paige flinched at the tone before uttering out a single word that made them all freeze.

"Drew."

* * *

"We should call Cabe." Sylvester stated once he had been made aware of the situation. "Cabe could make sure that he would be locked up."

"He deserves worse than that! We should have him castrated. That'd teach him for messing with Paige." Happy supplied helpfully. She'd grown attached to the young mother over the past two weeks along with the rest of the team apart from Cabe who was away on business and who had yet to meet her aside from a long awkward Skype call.

"The guy is a class 1 jock; Arrogant, mean and not that bright. We should mess with his head and make him pay." Toby suggested. The shrink was already concocting various techniques that would really get on Drew's nerves.

Walter on the other hand stayed silent. He was thinking. He was thinking hard. Coming up with plans the genius had no problem with; it was just finding the right one with the least amount of variables that could go wrong that he needed to do. "I've got it!"

The other three genius teens heads snapped to Walter as he began to write down the plan on his board.

"Hey I like it! Simple but effective. Drew will never see this coming!"

"The chance that this plan will work is 27% higher than the last."

"Good. At least I still get to punch the bastard."

And just like that they had it- The perfect plan. Now all that was left to do was put it in action and convince Paige.

* * *

"No."

"Paige please this is perfect. All we need you to do is be the bait. After this Drew won't be able to hurt you or Ralph ever again."

"Toby enough is enough, I said no and I mean no." Paige told the shrink. They had been arguing for the past 20 minutes. Toby was trying to convince Paige to take part in the plan and Paige was not relenting.

"Please Miss Dineen? It's for your own good." Toby knelt down on the ground in front of her and pretended to beg. "If I was allowed to gamble I would bet my life's savings that this plan will go smoothly and perfectly. Drew'd never even get close to you. He'd be out of the picture before you could say- Toby is such an idiot!"

Paige raised her eyebrow "You gamble anyway" She pointed out

"C'mon Paige don't you trust me?" *Cue ridiculous sad pout*

Paige bit her lip, She didn't want to make them think that she didn't trust them... "Are you sure it's safe?"

Toby grinned like he won the lottery. "Absolutely! It's as safe as jumping out of a plane!" He assured her. "Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"Jumping out of a plane doesn't scream safety to me Toby." Paige said jokingly

"Trust me" Toby winked "Jumping out of a plane is safer than it looks ask Walter he'll tell you." With those final puzzling words the shrink left to try and woo his angry girlfriend.

* * *

"Toby tells me you've jumped out of a plane before. Mind telling me why the great Walter O Brian jumped out of a plane?" Paige queried as she settled down in the kitchen with a snack.

"Ah... Yes I have, it was when I was 16 my present girlfriend at the time thought it would be fun and since I thought it would be a great idea for my physics project it seemed more efficient to take her skydiving with me at the same time."

"So who was the lucky girl?" The subject sparked Paige's interest. Walter was not one she would have picked to be the type that took girls on a skydiving date whilst still studying.

"Linda her name was Linda and she was one of the most physically attractive females that I had ever met. We broke up this year because she and I came to a mutual agreement that her modelling career was clashing with my work and scorpion therefore it was useless to continue our relationship."

Paige felt a tiny pang of jealousy towards this Linda girl even though they had never met. She obviously was something to Walter even if he refused to admit it. Paige did however find his reasoning a little strange for why they broke up and before she knew it her mouth was open and the question popped out before she realised. "What about love? Didn't you want to try and make it work for the sake of love?"

"Love is a foolish emotion that doesn't exist for someone with a high IQ like me. People with high IQ's have low EQ's so we don't really feel 'love' as you say. We just become attracted to each other because it is more efficient. People like you have higher EQ's so you become attracted to people who don't suit you and put you in bad situations like Drew for example. Now if you were to-"

"So you're saying it's my fault that Drew is such a horrible father and Ralph grew up on the streets." Paige glared at Walter her eyes beginning to water. "You're saying because I was stupid and believed in love it's my fault I'm in this situation."

Walter backed up slightly. Paige's tone was icy and he knew he stepped over the line somewhere. "Paige I-"

"Save It!" She cut him off and shook her head. "I don't want to hear any more of your reasons for my stupidity Walter. I get it okay I screwed up! What the hell do you expect me to do!? Live my life as a robot like you do?! Give up on love?! Well news flash Walter- without love I would never have had Ralph and without Ralph I'd probably still be some depressed teenage drop out with no life and no-one to care about!"

Panting heavily as she finished her rant Paige shook her head once more and headed out the door leaving a stunned genius in her wake trying to figure out what he said wrong. "Leave me alone Walter I'm going to play with my beautiful son for a while."

* * *

"Paige are you okay?" Sylvester asked as he observed his frustrated friend pacing around the games room where he and Ralph hung out.

Paige let out a sigh as she nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine just Walter said something's… And they really got to me you know?"

Sylvester frowned "Was it about being afraid of things because I'm afraid of lots of things so if that's the case-"

Paige laughed lightly, cheering up a bit. "No sly nothing like that just how my EQ causes me to make irrational decisions and stuff like that."

Paige looked over Sylvester's shoulder to the chessboard that was already set up. "Now how about you show me how to play some chess so I at least understand the game my baby likes playing."

Sylvester grinned and motioned for her to join him at the table where the chess set was located. "Alright so I've sterilised all of the pieces so they are all clean, let me show you some basic manoeuvres first and when you get the hang of It you can try playing at a beginners level."

* * *

"Toby. I messed up." Walter told his friend whilst running a hand through his hair. "I think I hurt Paige."

Toby rolled his eyes slightly as he made room for Walter to join him on the couch. "Welcome to the love shack! Dr Curtis's romance counselling is now in session! So what'd you do this time mister high IQ?"

"I don't know. I simply told her my feelings about love and pointed out how much her feelings of love had gotten her."

Toby groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Walter my friend you may be smart but right now I feel like punching you for being such an idiot. Let me explain exactly why Paige's upset. You may want to take notes for your next conversation this lecture is all about what to say and what not to say to women like Paige."

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys for reading this that's it for this chapter. I will hopefully have the next one up soon ready for you wonderful people to read and review :) It will also be a tad longer than the previous chapters.**_

 ** _Shout out_** _ **to Guest 2 and Guest 3 for reviewing. Thanks so much! :)**_

 _ **Bye for now!**_

 _ **~Dragondancer**_


	4. Confrontation at the Bar

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Sorry about that this chapter was meant to be posted 5 days ago but school work and other things kept me busy and away from writing._**

 ** _I hope you guys like it and review._**

 ** _Your Reviews/Fav's/Follows make my day! :D_**

 ** _So chapter warnings: Mild cursing, Mentions of Rape/abuse and the use of drugs._**

 ** _Okay I think that covers it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I don't Own scorpion. But you already knew that ;)*_**

 ** _~Dragondancer_**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Paige questioned Toby for the fifty third time that day. It wasn't that she didn't trust the plan, it was just that… Well… It was risky and she was not looking forward to confronting Drew again.

Toby sighed dramatically clearly irratated that the brilliance of this plan was being questioned, "Paige we've been over this. The plan is perfectly safe. All you have to do is get him talking we'll handle the rest. Walter's phoned Cabe and once the evidence is gathered we can make sure he doesn't come near you or Ralph again."

Sneaking a glance at Paige's face Toby could tell there was something else bothering her about the plan not just whether or not the plan was sound."Hey Paige what's really up?" He questioned "Come on you can tell me. I'm like your big brother; funny, intelligent, caring, sensitive, awesome, the list goes on really."

Paige stayed silent. It wasn't his business. Toby was only older than her by two years. Just because he was a professional shrink doesn't mean he had the right to pry into her daily worries and activities.

Seeing as she wasn't about to answer Toby decided he would find out himself. "Is it Drew?"

"..."

"Hmm no, that's not it. Okay then it's not Drew. Walter than?"

At the mention of Walter Paige's face dropped slightly. But she tried to keep it from showing; to no avail. Toby was onto it right away.

"Okay so it's about Walter than. I'm guessing you two had a fight."

Toby smirked triumphantly- he liked it when he got stuff right but then his face dropped. Upsetting his Girlfriend's only female friend of whom she was overly protective of, just like the rest of the gang might not have been the smartest idea he realised. So he decided to make an effort to cheer Paige up by telling her the best pranks to pull on Sylvester and Walter.

* * *

Walter sighed and ran a hand over his face. Paige was upset with him and he couldn't understand why. Toby had tried explaining it to him the best he could but he had still couldn't grasp it. All he did was state the facts. Drew was bad. He was bad for Paige and bad for Ralph. Somewhere along the line he said something that upset her but what?

* * *

Walking into the nightclub was difficult for Paige. She knew Drew was here and every instinct in her body was screaming at her to turn around and abandon the plan. It was hard for her to be in the same room as Drew how was she supposed to talk to him?

Sensing her unease Happy placed a supporting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Relax Paige. Take deep breaths. He can't hurt you and if he tries anything funny Cabe's outside with Walt and the Doc. Besides, if it comes to it my fist can take over communicating with that bastards face." Happy grinned evilly as she cracked her knuckles. She hoped it would. No one hurt her friends and got away with it. Not if they knew what was good for them.

Paige found it hard to smile as they made their way over to the bar where Drew was sitting. All she had to do was get him to talk. _'Okay Paige you've got this. He can't touch you. You're safe_.' She told herself silently in her head as she slid onto the stool next to him, Happy sat next to her and discreetly nodded to the bartender as he slipped something into Drew's drink.

The drug wasn't dangerous; there were no side effects except for a major headache the morning afterwards. The real bartender had been more than willing to let Cabe place one of his men as his replacement. There are a few perks to working with the government; one being a nice shiny badge that makes people more than willing to help, lest someone shut down their business because of health code violations and some other shady operations.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." Drew drawled clearly under the influence of alcohol. "But who's the ugly chick? She just here so to make you look better babe?"

If looks could kill Drew would have been ten feet under by now. Just barely restraining her temper Happy answered for Paige in a sickly sweet voice "I'm Janice. Paige's told me so much about you." Her words were laced with so much venom Paige was kind of surprised Drew didn't noticed though that was probably because he was drunk or it was the drugs, she couldn't be sure.

Drew snorted. "Of course she has. I was the best thing that happened to her."

Happy looked ready to explode and as much as Paige's fearful self inwardly protested having her so close by might not be the smartest idea. She wanted his confession. He could rot in hell later but she needed him to talk about it so sending Happy was the only available option. "Janice, why don't you go and ask the DJ if he can change the song?"

She offered Happy the chance to get away before she ruined the plan. Happy nodded stiffly but as she bent down to pick up her bag she whispered into Paige's ear "I'll be watching closely, if he does anything I'm going to beat the heck out of him and he'll be so bloody even his own mother won't recognise him."

Drew took large gulps of his drink and hollered at the bartender for another before facing Paige again. "Paige. How is Ralph? You know what I don't care! Never did, he just got in the way but now we can be together and he won't bug us no more."

Slipping a hand into the pocket of her old blue jacket, Paige pressed the button on the device Walter had given her. He had briefed her quickly on how it worked, right before she and Happy walked through the graffiti ridden doors of the _'Club oíche'_

Paige felt sick sitting next to him. He talked about Ralph like he was the one who ruined their relationship, like he was the one that hurt her. Feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes Paige wiped them away. 'I've cried enough over this idiot. He doesn't deserve to cause me pain.'

As the music changed to the song that had played at the party when they had first ' _connected_ ' Drew's eyes took on a malicious glint as if remembering something. ' _It's working. Toby said to play something that could make him talk about past events. This song was at the party. If he hears it maybe he'll admit start talking about that and how confused he was when he found out that we made love.'_

"Hey Paige I remember this song. It was at the party the one where we met." Drew grinned showing his tobacco stained teeth." I bet you didn't know that it was me who spiked the punch did you? Such a naive little girl you were, 14 years old with the body of a goddess."

Paige's breathing escalated. He lied to her? Toby had mentioned it was a possibility but Drew had seemed so destroyed after finding out what had happened, he was so convincing. She should've known though, figured it out. He may have seemed like a nice guy at the time but he played her. He… He…

Paige's body began to shake. Surely they had enough evidence by now? He drugged her and got her pregnant? How does...? Isn't that a criminal offence?

"Paige?" Drew evenin his drunken/drugged state had noticed Paige's body movement and grinned."Come on Paige, stop being stupid. He reached out to try and touch the panicking teen, only to be sent backwards several feet by a well-aimed punch.

Happy stood protectively in front of Paige and she was seething. As Drew staggered still reeling from the force of the blow, she lashed out again, but this time her fist connected with his jaw with a brutal uppercut."Get the hell away from her you Bastard!" She shouted her fist suspended in the air ready for another strike, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Happy my girl, stop it. We don't want him dead, he deserves worse much worse." Toby's calm voice broke through the cloud of rage that had taken over her.

"Fine" She grunted. "But only because Paige needs me."

Turning away from the scene of Drew being handcuffed by Cabe and the local authorities, Happy brought the now alert Paige in for a hug. Displaying affection was hard for her so hugging was a strange action. But from the way Paige was reacting and Toby's nod of approval she must have been doing a damn good job of it.

After Happy's comforting yet awkward hug and a few words from Toby. Paige had shaken herself out of her state and left the club. It was over. Drew was going to be locked up and she was free from his manipulative hold.

The terror that had left her frozen was gone. And it was never coming back. Paige almost felt happy. Almost. There was still the issue with Walter that had to be resolved…

* * *

"You got to talk to her kid."

Cabe advised Walter as he gave the boy a lift back to the garage. Walter could drive legally if he wanted, but his car was back in the garage in the process of being re-vamped by Happy. Besides, Cabe had been away on business and obviously wanted to talk to him about something or other.

Walter groaned as the topic was breached "What about Cabe? I didn't do anything."

Cabe chuckled at the genius's response. "Walter. You may be smart but even I know you're not the best at talking to women. You must have done something, it's upsetting Paige and it's upsetting you. So figure it out."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Paige asked confused. "What for?"

Walter coughed awkwardly "For upsetting you the other day. It has come to my attention that I may have said something to offend you. I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

Paige smiled softly but tried to keep her face hard "So you don't know what you did?"

Truth be told she had forgiven him in the car ride back from the night club. It was stupid to hold a grudge for something as simple as a mild insult, especially when the person insulting you is a genius who doesn't know how some things can hurt.

Walter remained stoic as his thoughts whirled around his brain. _'Is she upset still?' 'Maybe she wants the specific line that upset her.' 'Does she want me to give her something as a payment? Like a apology gift?' 'What would make a woman happy?'_

Paige laughed. She couldn't help it. One minute she was standing their completely normal and the next she was rolling on the floor laughing so hard her sides hurt. She tried to stop she really did but she couldn't. Every time she tried to stifle her laughter a snorting sound escaped her lips and it would set her off again.

Walter stood their trying to make sense of what was happening. One minute she was angry at him the next she was, rolling on the floor? It was confusing. Emotions were confusing. Women were confusing. But despite his inner turmoil he found himself joining in the ridiculous laughter and the two of them were on the floor in absolute hysterics with no clue as to why.

Eventually the laughter died and the two seventeen year olds regained their composure, both sitting on the floor trying to end the last little fits of giggles that escaped their lips.

"So you're not mad at me?" Walter asked eventually, awaiting the reply.

"Nah."

Paige said before bursting into giggles once more. Walter just watched her, observing the way her voice sounded like a burst of spring. It was music to his ears.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and dusted off her clothes. She didn't need to though- Sylvester made sure every area of the garage was clean and dust free. (Especially the kitchen.)

* * *

Observing their younger friends via a security camera that had been installed that morning without Walters knowledge Toby and Happy grinned. "Even though I don't like spying on other people or interfering with their lives the laughing gas was a good idea, especially from someone as idiotic as you."

Toby grabbed his heart in mock agony "You wound me fair maiden! I the Great Tobias Curtis am not idiotic!"

"Only an idiot would act like that." Happy pointed out, before leaving and calling over her shoulder"You better hope Walter doesn't realise Toby or you're a goner."

Toby just shrugged before re-watching the video once more. Analysing both Paige and Water's movements. _'Interesting. Very interesting._ ' He thought noticing the way Paige acted to the feel of Walter's hand and the way he acted around her when they were alone.

* * *

 _ **Okay that's it for chapter 4! Did you like it?**_

 _ **I hope you did. Megan will be coming into the story soon. So that means MELVESTER!**_

 _ **I just thought I'd post the ages of everyone in the story so far:**_

 ** _Cabe- (Slightly younger than how old he is in the show)_**

 ** _Drew- 20_**

 _ **Toby- 19**_

 _ **Happy- 18**_

 _ **Paige- 17**_

 _ **Walter-17**_

 _ **Sylvester- 16**_

 _ **Ralph- 3**_

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ **_Liasonfan75, LIZBROWN6979, Guest and Guest 2, musiqueismyjam1041, Scorpionnumber1, Dragonfly42pf and to anyone who Fav/Followed Your support means so much- As I have already said but yeah... THANKS! :D_**

 ** _That's it for now stay tuned for chapter 5!_**

* * *

A/N _Club oíche_ means Night club in irish according to google translate.


	5. A Beautiful Friendship

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Hey Guys DragonDancer here with guess what? AN UPDATE :) Like I said- this story isn't dead just updated randomly.**

 **I know it is the shortest chapter but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so the next one will be longer.**

 **As Always I don't own Scorpion and it's amazingness but i wish I did. Thankyou for reading this hopefully I'll update soon.**

* * *

Paige fidgeted nervously. It wasn't like she was the one attending preschool so why was she so anxious? Glancing back to her silent little boy she bit her lip, something which didn't go unnoticed by Cabe who was helping Paige select the best education for Ralph.

"You know kid; these are some of the best preschools in the country. I don't think you can go wrong with any of them, are you sure you don't like this one?"

Paige shook her head. "No. I don't doubt the quality of these preschools but I have to find one that suits Ralph and these last few just haven't really been suited to him."

Inwardly sighing Cabe grunted in acknowledgement as both mother and son let their gazes drift out the window. One is solving equations in his mind, the other, thinking of how to make sure her son has a brighter future.

* * *

Walter glared at the man angrily. Didn't he know someone with a 197 IQ when he saw it? How dare he question Walters's ability to set up a simple router?

"Well it looks like you did an ok job here, took you long enough though." The restaurant manager proclaimed as he inspected Walter's handiwork. "Well here you go then."He handed the small bundle of cash to Walter. Completely oblivious to the furious look the genius was sporting.

Grumbling to himself Walter stormed out of the diner cash in hand. He looked just about ready to explode. What did that man even know about technology? Walter's job was superb not just _'ok'_.

He sat down on the sidewalk as he waited for the Toby to come and save him from the incompetent morons in the diner behind him.

* * *

Toby was bored. Sylvester was doing his weekly sterilisation of the kitchen so he was too obsessed with germs to even bother about playing a game of Mario Cart with at the moment.

Walter had been in a mood all afternoon ever since Toby picked him up outside that diner on 6th street. What was it called again Franks Restaurant? Anyway apparently the manager had told Walter that his job was 'Ok' not brilliant or amazing just _'Ok_ ' and that had seriously ticked the moody teenager off.

Happy was in the garage working on an old red Chevy that Cabe had bought cheap from an old friend. The plan was to fix it up and give it as a birthday present for Paige who has yet to learn how to properly drive a car unlike Walter who knows how but just is too busy to go for his license.

He thought briefly of joining her until he remembered that there are a lot of dangerous tools in the garage and he had stolen Happy's phone that morning to browse through her call history…

Cabe was driving Paige and Ralph to look at some nice pre-schools in the area. They were due back soon and Toby hoped that they managed to agree on a nice educational yet friendly place.

So with nobody around to tease, he left to go for a nice long walk to a certain underground gambling site…

* * *

CLANG!

The noise of Happy's hammer rang constantly throughout the garage as she bashed the dings out of the car's side door.

CLANG!

Each time she brought the hammer down she made sure to picture the Doc's face on the door becoming more bruised with every hit.

CLANG!

That was his eye.

CLANG!

She just broke his stupid nose.

CLANG!

Well he wouldn't be able to grin anymore with teeth like that now would he?

CLANG!

Her grip on the hammer tightened as she imagined all the brutal things she could do to Toby for invading her privacy and hacking her phone.

* * *

Spray and Scrub. Spray and Scrub. That was the mantra Sylvester kept whispering to himself over and over. That kitchen wasn't going to sterilise itself!

* * *

"You just go over there sweetie and let momma and Cabe handle the paperwork." Paige gently shooed her son to the play area. She had a good feeling about this one. The workers were nice, the children seemed like friendly kids and it was a decent cost-That was the real reason Paige had said no to those other fancy day-cares. Cabe had said he would cover the costs but Paige wouldn't let him. As grateful as she was for everything Cabe, Walter and the gang had done for Ralph this was one of those things that she was going to do by herself.

Paige stared over at the table where Ralph was sitting in joyful surprise. A young girl who looked to be about the same age as Ralph was sitting with him and instructing him on the proper use of a purple crayon. Ralph wasn't saying much in reply to her conversation rather sitting back and absorbing this new development in his life. A friend.

Paige nudged Cabe who was discussing the paperwork with a middle aged strict looking woman with long dark hair and sharp hazel eyes. Paige knew she shouldn't interrupt but she was so happy that Ralph had found a friend and couldn't contain her excitement.

* * *

Cabe broke off his conversation with Annette after receiving a not so gentle nudge from behind. Turning around he was met by Paige who had a wide smile on her face and was bouncing on her feet.

"Look."

She pointed to Ralph who at some point in his conversation had been joined by a little girl with piggy tails.

Cabe smiled softly. "Well good on the kid he's finally found a friend, though I think you might be more excited than him right now"

Blushing Paige looked down at her feet. "I'm just so happy that he's found a friend. I was really worried that he might grow up lonely."

Annette leaned over to look past Cabe's shoulder to see who they were talking about. "Ah yes!" She said adjusting the glasses resting on the bridge of her nose"That would be young Miss Sloan~a very artistic young girl who loves to talk to new people. A wonderful first friend for your son to have Miss Dineen."

* * *

"Ralph Sweetie, it's time to go."

Paige grabbed Ralph's hand as she led him away from the table. Sloan waved an enthusiastic goodbye to her new found friend, her blond piggy tails bobbing up and down with each bouncy wave of her hand.

A shy voice called out as he clambered into the car.

"B-Bye Sloan…"

It took the young genius a second to realise that it was his own.

 _That first day was the start of a beautiful friendship between a genius and an artist._

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter guys. It maybe short but I needed to restart somewhere right?**

 **Thankyou to reviewers, readers, favouriters and followers! You make my world go round.**

 **Anyone seen the start of season three yet it looks EPIC!?**

 **If you have ideas for where to take this please tell me! I need to know so I can make it better!**

 **~Dragondancer**


	6. Black eyes and deadly Spanner's!

_**Chapter 6:**_

 **Hey Everyone guess what this is? Another Chapter! (Only took me what like half a year?)**

 **Anyway Lot of Quintus Drama in this chapter and the next- I hope you enjoy it!**

 ***Slight Cursing Warning***

 ** _~DragonDancer_**

* * *

Toby grimaced as he brought a hand up to tentatively prod the red and rapidly swelling skin around his eye. It was his own fault really, he should have known better than to goad the three Irishmen into playing one more round. He was a behaviourist so why did it come as a surprise when they decided to have a friendly ' _discussion'_ concerning the large amount of money he now owed them?

He thought briefly about resorting to feminine beauty products to conceal what was going to be a rather nasty and colourful bruise, before deciding against it. Everyone in their little family minus Cabe and Paige had extremely high IQ's and even for normals both the young mother and gruff older man who was somewhat of their father figure were pretty smart, hiding it would be useless not to mention degrading.

 _'Walter would never let me hear the end of it if he caught me wearing makeup_ ' He shuddered slightly imagining all the humiliating things Walt already had on him, wearing make up only added more fuel to the fire.

In reality it wasn't Walter, Paige or even Cabe that he was scared about though, no Toby could deal with their concern and their anger at his irresponsible behaviour. No what he was afraid of was short, female and much, much worse…

* * *

Walter glanced up as an uncharacteristically girly shriek echoed through the building coming from the upper floors. He knew it was Toby, the idiot had come home from ' _shopping' *_ cough* Gambling *cough*with a black eye and Walter knew he'd given in to his addiction and taken it too far, again.

As far as Walter was concerned Toby deserved whatever punishment was dished out to him via a vengeful mechanic. Although it was his place as the leader of their cyclone to prevent internal conflicts he wasn't going to step in- Happy was violent and somewhat unpredictable when she was angry, besides she wouldn't kill Toby… Probably anyway… there was though according to Sylvester a 78% chance that she'd throw a spanner at him and a 37% chance of her repeating the action when he tried to or did manage to dodge it.

* * *

"You're dead doc" Happy practically screamed as she hurled her spanner towards his already messed up face. "You said you were done gambling and now look!" She gestured towards him waving her now empty hands at his eye which was swollen shut. "They beat the hell out of ya and I don't even care you know why?!"

"Happy I-" Toby let out a girlish scream as he ducked and narrowly avoided getting hit by a flying blowtorch wincing as it clattered loudly against a metal panel resting against the wall in Happy's room.

"Maybe I'll explain when you've called down a bit ok Hap?" Toby exclaimed not waiting around to hear her answer as he edged out of the room scared shitless as Happy threw yet another object at him, this time something pointy and ready to pierce a whole in him should he stay put and not get out of the way.

Escaping out the door he shut it quickly behind him and began to slide down with his back to the wall, Head in his hands he began to come up with a million ways to make it up to his girlfriend but he didn't know what had upset her this much it was just a simple mistake right?

Toby grimaced as he brought a hand up to tentatively prod the red and rapidly swelling skin around his eye. It was his own fault really, he should have known better than to goad the three Irishmen into playing one more round. He was a behaviourist so why did it come as a surprise when they decided to have a friendly ' _discussion'_ concerning the large amount of money he now owed them?

He thought briefly about resorting to feminine beauty products to conceal what was going to be a rather nasty and colourful bruise, before deciding against it. Everyone in their little family minus Cabe and Paige had extremely high IQ's and even for normals both the young mother and gruff older man who was somewhat of their father figure were pretty smart, hiding it would be useless not to mention degrading.

' _Walter would never let me hear the end of it if he caught me wearing makeup_ ' He shuddered slightly imagining all the humiliating things Walt already had on him, wearing make up only added more fuel to the fire.

In reality it wasn't Walter, Paige or even Cabe that he was scared about, no he could deal with their concern and their anger at his irresponsible behaviour. No what Toby was afraid of was short, female and much, much worse…

 ** _Meanwhile on the other side of the door…_**

Happy delivered yet another devastating right hook to the punching bag hanging in the corner, her normal way to vent her anger was to build something but considering all her necessary tools were on the other side of the room she didn't want to risk going over there right now.

 _'That stupid Shithead, How the hell does he expect me to react huh? I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't stop to think that, just maybe I worry about his gambling because he could very well piss someone off that won't just let him go with a black eye and a bruised ego. He doesn't realise that one day he could go and I'll never see him again.'_ Her punches were getting slower and without realising it her tough mask slipped and a single tear made its way down her cheek before plopping without out a sound onto the hard concrete floor.

 _'I don't want to be alone again…'_ And with that thought her punches resumed their onslaught of anger induced pain and Happy didn't relent until her hands ached and her brow was drenched in sweat.

* * *

Paige came home smiling as she bundled in the door groceries in arms but her cheerful mood evaporated when she noticed Sylvester on the couch with a frown on his young face agitated and not completely focused on the impossible for her to understand calculations in front of him.

"Sylvest-"

"TobyandHappyarefightingandIdon'tknowwhattodoWaltersaiddon'tworrybutthey'remyfriendsandiworryand-"

Paige held up her hand to stop Sylvester's rapid fire babbling. "Slow down Sylvester, just because I can file paperwork fast like lighting, does not mean I understand rapid talking. Please repeat what you said, just slower this time Kay? I want to help but I can't if I don't understand."

Sylvester took a deep calming breath did a few mental equations before repeating his babbling just slower this time. _'Paige can help. She's good at this sort of thing.'_

"Toby and Happy are fighting and it's upsetting. Walter said don't worry about it but they're my friends and I worry about them, they can both be stubborn and oblivious and when they fight it gets pretty nasty. Toby's upset and Happy's upset and I don't know what to do- Please help Paige" He implored, switching on his puppy eyes "Please- you're the only one who can stop them fighting, they need your help."

Paige smiled gently pleased that Sylvester believed that she could help the team because honestly she believed that they could manage just fine without her and even though walter continued to explain to her she wasn't Paige had begun to think of herself as the team's charity case. I mean of course she helped them with their paperwork and fetched the groceries (since Walter had unavoidably insulted all of the clerks at the local supermarket) but it was nice to be able to help them in other ways too.

"Of course Sylvester, Now tell me why they're fighting."

Sylvester gratefully disclosed all the details to Paige- How Toby went Gambling *again* and got beat up, how happy flipped out and started throwing things at him, etc.

* * *

 _~And thus this lead to Paige hunting down a sulking Behaviourist~_

"If you think you can help with this your wrong so you better stop trying and leave me alone" Toby insisted as Paige approached him.

"I don't need relationship advice from someone like you." He bit out but his voice lacked any real venom betraying the fact that he didn't really believe that. "I get that you _'_ _think_ _'_ you understand us" Toby rolled his eyes and used his hands to quote think "but trust me Miss Dineen you don't." He continued on as Paige continued to approach.

Paige was undeterred as she sat next to him ignoring the half-hearted death glare the shrink was sending her. "Yeah- I don't understand why your girlfriend could be upset, maybe because someone she cared about got hurt?" Paige tried to keep her tone soft and soothing but it may have come out a bit more sarcastic than she intended…

"Why the hell would that bother her? I'm able to take care of myself this has happened before and she didn't care that much?"

Paige sighed in exasperation _'really for a shrink he's kind of dense sometimes.'_

"Toby was this before or after Happy became your Girlfriend? Before or after she let you become close enough to share a bond like that with you?"

Toby paused before swearing under his breath and slapping his forehead. "Damn it I'm such an idiot!" (Lucky Walter wasn't around to readily agree with that statement)

"Sorry Paige." He apologised sheepishly not even noticing that he didn't call her Miss Dineen, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe you get this more than I thought… Wanna help me get back in Hap's good books?" He sent a roguish grin to the girl next to him.

Paige returned it with a grin of her own "However did you manage without me?" She stood up and stretched before offering her hand to Toby. "C'mon we've got work to do. Ralph is on a playdate with Sloan so we have plenty of time to come up with a plan before I have to go pick him up" Rubbing her hands together Paige's eyes twinkled as she started dragging Toby to the couch downstairs winking at Sylvester as they passed him on the way.

* * *

 _It was time to play cupid and get Quintis back on track!_

* * *

 **Shoutout to Guest & Liasonfan75 plus anyone who gave this story a fav or a follow. You are all amazing and make my day a little brighter!**

 **This Story will not be following the canon plotline but it will contain certain elements and events from the show!**

 **Till My lazy but manages to get another chapter out!**

 **~DragonDancer**


	7. Reconciliation

**Hey everybody it's me again Dragondancer with another chapter! I'm going to try and update more frequently now so hopefully I remember to. :)**

 **Thanks for reading this if you are and I hope you Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **~DragonDancer**

 ***I don't own Scorpion***

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

* * *

"I still fail to see the need to include me in this ridiculous plan of yours." Walter stated loudly ignoring the frustrated groans coming from Paige. They had been at this for at least half an hour, Walter wouldn't give in to helping them and Paige wouldn't back down from insisting that he help out.

"Walter, you _**Need**_ to do this. Why don't you want to help? Is it because you don't believe in love?" Paige questioned. She wanted him to help true but she was also genuinely curious to hear his response.

"I believe in _**love**_ , it is after all only a human reaction caused by chemicals made by the body."

Paige sighed and ran her hand over her face. "Is that all you think love is? Just a chemical reaction"

"Of course not, love is also an unneeded flaw of human emotion. However with my high IQ and low EQ, I luckily do not need to experience the bothersome effects-"

Paige slapped her hand over his mouth ending the conversation right then and there. It was going to be fun playing cupid and she did not want Walter's views on love to ruin her perfect plan, she knew it was a risk to ask him to help out (He is after all… Walter) but he was vital to the plan.

* * *

After a long half an hour of intense discussion *Cough* arguing *cough* , Walter had finally agreed to play his part in 'Operation Cupid' and all Paige had to do was point out that in their current state both Toby and Happy would be not working to their full potential which could impact on team Scorpion.

So that brings us to where we are now- Walter practically dragging Happy to a _'clients'_ house on the grounds that since Happy is the best mechanic in their Cyclone she should be the one to take a look at one of their more important client's car.

Striding into the large almost empty garage which coincidently had a complete lockdown mode… Happy popped open the hood on the classic 67 Chevrolet Impala and grumbled in annoyance under her breath "Idiots. There's nothing wrong with this car, probably just made some sort of noise and made the owner freak out."

Turning back to Walter she was surprised to find out he was no longer in the garage, instead he was outside typing something into the keypad.

"Hey Happy"

Happy whirled around and let out a grunting noise that could either be surprise or anger. Realising she'd been set up she sprinted for the door but she was too late, the garage turned personal bunker was in full Lockdown. She was trapped in a bunker with no way out other than to hack the controls (Which judging by the amount of money this guy had and Toby's smug look might take longer than usual…)

"Look I just want to talk and if you hear me out I promise that I'll let you out of here, I know the code and I swear it won't take very long if you just listen to me."

* * *

Outside Walter, Paige, Sly and Even Cabe who had come as soon as he realised they planned on locking Toby and Happy in a room together so he could watch the show, were anxiously waiting for their two friends to make up and come outside. Well Paige and Sly were anxious at least, Cabe looked unfazed and Walter looked bored whilst he hacked into something or other.

"I'm sure they'll be fine right? I mean Happy wouldn't kill Toby and the simplest plans can often be the best…" Sly trailed of wringing his hands nervously as they started to sweat. Paige clamped a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she continued to watch the door.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Sylvester. If worst come's to worst we'll make them hold hands and sing songs and practically force them to make up." 'Though god help us all if Happy decides she wants payback for locking her in the bunker'

* * *

Inside the bunker things were going as good as Toby could hope for. Happy being his darling wonderful angel that she is had thrown a spanner at him before telling him to start talking.

Remembering Paige's advice Toby decided to tell her everything, she was his girlfriend and it wasn't her fault he had an addiction. Paige was right if they wanted to be together they needed to let each other in. He was glad Paige had made Walter promise not to spy on them and give them total privacy, there are some things that you just don't want to be shared with certain people like that embarrassing story behind why he avoids cats like the plague.

He expected for Happy to accept him and maybe for her to understand him a little better, what he didn't expect was for her to start sharing as well right away but he could honestly say that it made his heart beat wildly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her whilst she sobbed out her story to him.

She wasn't ever going to feel alone again. Not if he could help it.

Of course that touching moment was ruined when the sprinkler system turned on and soaked them both to the bone.

Glaring heatedly through the metal door Happy cracked her knuckles, it could've been just a mal-function but she had an idea that even though Walter wasn't allowed to spy on them he was behind her once dry and comfortable clothes that had were now clinging to her skin.

As Toby punched in the code and the door started to open to the outside world once more Happy picked up her wrench, she was grateful that she and the Doc had rekindled their relationship with a new understanding but she did not like to be wet. Not One Bit.

'He's going down!'

* * *

"This is taking a long time… Maybe we should see what's going on." Sylvester suggested glancing to the others. "They've been in there for quite a while you don't think Toby decided to hire that mariachi band after all do you?"

The Mariachi band in question was part of Toby's original more over the top plan that may or may not have involved a sunset camel ride down the beach, with some advice from Paige he had decided against it because it may have been to cheesy for Happy's tastes but knowing Toby one could never be sure…

"There is nothing wrong and I estimate they will be out in approximately one minute and twenty eight seconds. Now Paige I suggest you and me take the car and go shopping whilst we wait for Happy to calm down. We can stop at Ralph's school and pick him up as it will be more efficient that way. Sly you can ride with Cabe and I suggest you leave too or you will also have to face the wrath of Happy."

"Wait Walter-"Paige exclaimed as he gently took her wrist and all but dragged her to the car.

Sylvester squeaked in fear as a dripping wet Happy and Toby emerged from the bunker. Hiding behind Cabe he all but screamed as Happy's murderous glare promising death was turned upon them.

"Where…Is…He!" It was Toby this time who glared at them. He was not pleased that his perfect moment of reconciling with his girlfriend had been interrupted by the sprinkler system.

Cabe smiled at both senior teenagers before cheerfully telling them the direction Walter and Paige had taken the car watching in amusement (Though his face still looked as stoic as ever) as they took Happy's truck and sped along after Walter and Paige.

'I hope they don't get many speeding tickets'

* * *

With Ralph happily following along behind his mother in the grocery store, Walter had plenty of time waiting outside on a bench with his laptop to plan Paige's driving schedule. Teaching Paige to drive was second on his priority to do list. First and foremost was to continue to research and look a solution to his sisters MS. He wanted Megan to meet his friends, the girls and Megan would get along wonderfully and after telling her all about Paige and Ralph he knew just how much Megan wanted to meet them.

The pitcher of freezing cold water poured all over his head managed to shake him out of his thoughts as he blinked shocked eyes and stared into the eyes of a smirking Happy. Toby was laughing in the background- hard. No better way than to watch someone get a pitcher of ice cold water poured all over their head.

Paige was exiting the store with Ralph and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, trying to stifle her laughter she offered him one of the new towels she had bought for the bathroom, it was dry so he accepted it gratefully.

Toby waved to Paige with his signature grin as he called out "That's for the sprinkler!" climbing into the truck with Happy he and his girlfriend left for home whilst Paige shook her head and Walter still looked as confused and somewhat miffed as ever, Ralph too was smiling happily although he didn't quite understand how being covered in water was a thing to be happy about. His mother was Happy though and he thought he saw Walter smiling too so it must be a good thing.

* * *

As Cabe and Sylvester heard the tale recounted at home the older gentleman felt that strange feeling of familiar love that he always feels when dealing with his cyclone, his family he corrected himself.

'They may be geniuses but sometimes I forget that they're all still children.'

* * *

 **Alrighty! Shoutout to Both Liasonfan and Guest who reviewed last chapter (You are amazing and your reviews make my day!)**

 **To all of you who favourited and followed shoutout to you awesome people as well.**

 _ **In Answer to your question GUEST I am a hufflepuff.**_

 _ ***SCORPION***_

 **Next Chapter It was suggested that Walter teach Paige to drive so I hope I can make it interesting. Till next time!**


	8. Driving Lessons and The Ice Cream Club

**Hello everybody yes it's me with another chapter :) Sorry my lazy butt takes so long but look this one is Waige :)**

 **Thankyou for taking the time to read this I hope you are actually enjoying it.**

 **Stay awesome guys and remember r/r if you want anything special to happen in the next chapters!**

 ** _~DragonDancer *I don't own Scorpion*_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

* * *

It started out like any other normal Thursday for the scorpion gang; Happy and Toby were hanging out together at a client's house whilst Happy did some relatively easy repair job. They were acting completely professional, no goo-goo eyes or ridiculous antics there, Walter could breathe easy they assured him, their relationship wouldn't interfere with work. Sylvester was attending some local chess club tournament, apparently he had subconsciously interfered with two club members chess match by offering them some helpful advice and they had immediately offered *read forced* him into the position of club captain, a role he was trying his best to live up to. Ralph was attending pre-school and much to Paige's delight he was beginning to enjoy it, if only because it offered the young genius continued interaction with Sloan. Cabe? Well Cabe was being Cabe and did whatever Cabe did on a Thursday, truth be told Walter had no idea what that was and couldn't be bothered to find out.

So with everyone else currently busy that left the perfect opportunity for Walter to start Paige's driving lessons. The busted old Ute that he always drove was the perfect car for this occasion. He trusted that his teaching skills were up to par and for a normal Paige was an exceptionally fast learner. Walter was sure that this would work out fine. Besides if worst comes to worst and they did manage to crash the car they had Happy to fix it right back up again to continue lessons.

So already having a thorough lesson plan in mind Walter went to go and drag Paige away from her cinnamon flavoured coffee. What could possibly go wrong…?

* * *

 _"_ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT CHECKING MY MIRRORS!? LOOK AT MY HEAD MISTER 197 IF YOU'RE SUCH A GENIUS YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT IT IS NOT PHYSCICALLY POSSIBLE RIGHT NOW FOR ME TO TURN MY HEAD ANY FURTHER! INSTEAD OF TELLING ME I'M NOT DOING THINGS THAT I AM CLEARLY DOING HOW ABOUT WE THINK OF MORE IMPORTANT STATUS, LIKE WHY DID YOU THINK THAT IT WAS A COULD IDEA TO TEACH SOMEONE ON THEIR FIRST DAY OF LEARNING TO DRIVE A CAR BY LETTING THEM DRIVE ON THE FREEWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY AT RUSH HOUR!?"_

Of course Walter had in course forgotten one little tiny miniscule detail when he decided to teach Paige to drive; teaching theory to a learner driver is much easier and less stressful than actually teaching them how to drive. Ok so maybe, just maybe he should've asked Cabe for a little advice on the subject of learner drivers not that he would ever admit it of course, but Cabe was one of the safest drivers in their cyclone and maybe just maybe the most reckless driver in their cyclone who wasn't the best at factoring emotional stress into the situation shouldn't have let Paige drive on the freeway after only twenty minutes in the garage parking lot.

After successfully making it off the freeway without violating any major traffic laws and only angering about one third of the Californian population with Paige's driving skills they had pulled over outside and ice-cream shop, allowing Paige to slump into the driver's seat in exhaustion, her brow slick with sweat as she tried to calm her racing heart and give Walter the stink-eye.

"Next time, Cabe is teaching me to drive got it?"

Walter could only nod in agreement as he too slumped into his seat and allowed their previous actions to catch up to him. Playing the events over and over in his head he began to mentally edit the lesson plan to account for Paige's unexpected temper and volatile reaction. He knew she wanted Cabe to teach her now but it wouldn't stay that way for long, she'd soon realise that he was by far the better teacher and they could resume their lesson schedule. It didn't escape Walter's notice that her negative reaction seemed to send him off balance just a tiny bit, he assumed it was just because he hadn't been feeling the best lately- Just like he assumed that the tiny flutter in his heart whenever he saw her smile was because of his mystery ailment. He better ask Toby later if he had any ideas and if that plan failed he could always go to the one person that had never let him down, she was after all his only sibling.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Paige smiled at him as she hopped out of the car. She had calmed down by now and felt a little bad for practically screeching at him earlier. He was a terrible teacher but he was trying to help her on top of everything that he and the gang had already done for the young mother and her son. Extending the olive branch that is sweet delicious ice-cream seemed like the right thing to do in this situation, ' _besides who doesn't like ice-cream?'_

Walter felt his heart flutter yet again as he gave Paige a smile of his own. "I'd love to. Did you know that approximately 13% of-"

Paige's hand clamped over his mouth as she laughed. "Walter, rule one of ice-cream club, we don't talk about ice-cream we just eat it."

"Ice-cream club?"

Paige nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Ice-cream club, the best club in the universe! It consists of me, you, Toby and Ralph. Toby came up with it originally when I brought back that tub of home-made caramel crunch that Sloan's mum made for us. I swear that lady is a saint; she treats Ralph no different than she treats Sloan or any other kid. She's awesome but anyways where were we? Ah yes ice-cream club- The unofficial club whose members have sworn by the love of ice-cream. You weren't there for the initiation ceremony but I'll let you be a member anyway."

Walter nodded as if that ridiculous explanation made sense. It didn't. "Ok, so what flavour do you want? I'll pay since according to Toby that's what any gentleman should do for a lady"

Blushing at the fact Walter 'O' Brian just called her a lady Paige ordered the first flavour on the menu. "I'll have the raspberry ripple thanks Walter."

* * *

Handing over the desired amount of cash to the lady behind the counter Walter collected Paige's raspberry ripple and his own plain vanilla before heading to the table where Paige was sitting. It was covered in so many splatters of bird poop that he was sure that if Sylvester saw it he would have a heart attack. Cringing inwardly he ignored the look of amusement on Paige's face at his own of plain disgust, choosing instead to focus on more important things like his ice-cream and his mental lesson plan for next time.

"My mum had me when she was seventeen."

The statement was so out of the blue and unexpected that Walter nearly made gave an outward reaction. He knew of course, he had found Paige's birth certificate when she first met the gang but out of respect (and because Cabe told them all not to.) he had never actually dug any further into Paige's life before Scorpion.

"It wasn't like she had me at fourteen like I had Ralph but still… She was young and I don't think she was prepared to handle me." Paige continued on seemingly unconcerned by Walter's silence. It was funny, she mused. That one person could offer her so much comfort when he was so silent.

"Before she left we used to argue all the time. She used to try and control what I was doing and order me to do things that I was already doing, I guess that's why I got so mad earlier. It just reminded me of before. Of me and her…"

Walter stayed silent. He was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth right now he would ruin whatever strange moment was going on here. Paige was a member of his cyclone, Cabe was technically the boss but all the others looked to Walter as the leader. It was just put that way on paper because really, no self-respecting adult business man wants to admit to receiving help from a bunch of tech savvy genius teenagers.

The two of them didn't say a single word as they clamoured into the old truck and went home. (Walter was driving this time of course) they didn't need to. The silence was fine and there was a new level of understanding between them. Not that Walter could really tell he just went along with the weird mood that had settled in the car.

Arriving back at the garage Walter was given an enthusiastic 'Welcome to The Ice-cream Club' by Toby. (And by Enthusiastic welcome I really mean, Walter was given some more Ice-cream and a spoon and told to eat it and not give any to Happy.) Much to the amusement of said mechanic who just threw her spanner at her boyfriends head in retaliation.

* * *

 ** _Bonus Section: The Ice-cream club initiation_**

* * *

It was dark in the garage as three of its residents sat in an impromptu circle, an ice-cream container with spoons sticking out in the middle. Ralph wasn't exactly sure what his mother and uncle Toby were doing but it seemed interesting so he had joined them to investigate.

"Rule one of Ice-cream club we do not talk about the ice-cream we just eat it" Paige recited in a strong voice eyes closed as her face lit up from the yellow torchlight before she passed It to Toby.

"Rule two of Ice-cream club we use Cabe's credit card to fund our ice-cream whenever possible" He smirked eyes closed before passing the torch back to Paige.

"Rule three of Ice-cream club all new members must be approved by either myself or Toby" The torch is passed back to Toby.

"Rule four of Ice-cream club we mustn't confuse gelato and sorbet as being the same as our beloved ice-cream." Back to Paige.

"Rule five of Ice-cream club all members must eat the initiation ice-cream with another member"

Toby and Paige opened their eyes in creepy perfect sync before turning to Ralph and holding out one of the three spoons. After he had grabbed it all three turned to the ice-cream in the centre and attacked.

The lights flicked back on to reveal an amused Happy. "I'm just letting you know that I'm not a big fan of ice-cream Doc"

Gasping in perfect unison Toby and Paige fell onto their backs in a mock dead faint. Happy just grinned before grabbing her spanner off the bench (Why was it in the kitchen in the first place?) and returning to work on her Special project.

"Rule six of Ice-cream club, under no circumstances should Happy be given any Ice-cream. She is now the sworn enemy of the club's members when on duty"

* * *

 _ **Alrighty Shoutout to: The Other One, franxine bobo, Knight in black and Smithren your reviews Made my day so thankyou and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**_

 _ **Smithren: Sorry I couldn't find the place for that certain waige moment you wanted, next chapter though ;p**_

 _ **To all of you who have given this story a favourite or a follow you are awesome as well! Also thanks :)**_

 ** _Also If you like Ice-cream welcome to the club because I just intiated you! (Personally Salted Caramel is my favourite Flavour)_**

 _ **Next chapter what's in store? We will see my friends we will see...**_


End file.
